Cracked
by Rynn Abhorsen
Summary: ***Br/N one shot*** Brad and Naomi try to fix the shadowfox, while the rest of the gang "spies" on them.


A/N: hey guys! It's a pointless Brad/Naomi one shot! You know you want it!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned zoids I would have added a few curses and put more romance in. so it would be on adult swim and none of you would see it if you didn't have a Tivo like me! *Laughs crazily*  
  
Cracked  
  
Naomi walked into the hangar of the Tauros base. Leon had decided that he still hadn't reached his "ultimate potential" or whatever that crap was, and had dragged Naomi over here with him for all his goodbyes. She didn't mind that much except for listening to Leon singing to the radio the whole time. Leon, stick with what you know. She thought. Just then she heard a loud exuberant,  
  
"Leon! How long have you been here?" Dear lord, she thought, we've only been here for like an hour. How long does it take doc to notice his own son?  
  
She heard an exasperated sigh from the cockpit of one of the zoids. She walked between them, searching for the root of the noise. She looked at Leena's disgusting excuse for a gunsniper; it was so loaded down with ammo that even the sniper unit had been replaced by missiles. She noticed that the cockpit of the shadowfox was open so she walked over and hoisted herself to the rim. Brad, or what you could see of him was almost completely under the CO2 unit. (CO2 is high-pressured carbon and can be used to fire bullets) She sat on the edge idly swinging her legs, waiting for him to show up. He reached out for the wrench. Naomi pushed it away with her foot. He pushed himself out cursing,  
  
" Sh**, Bit if that's you I swear I'll-" he stopped when he saw it was her. She smiled mischievously and wagged the wrench in the air.  
  
"Bad Brad, didn't your mother teach you not to curse? I guess I'll have to wash your mouth out with soap." He smiled for a second and then looked down at the CO2 unit.  
  
"What's wrong with it?" she asked. He looked at her,  
  
"There's a leak so the high pressure escapes. It won't allow me to fire." She nodded and crawled under the unit, wrench in hand. Brad watched her intently and his eyes didn't stay where he wanted them. She murmured and pushed herself out. She gazed at him,  
  
"There's a crack, you'll need a whole new unit." He nodded and said  
  
"You have some oil on your face, here." He cupped his hand around her cheek and used his thumb to wipe it off. Naomi felt her pulse rising and was afraid that any moment her face would go red. She looked deeply into his eyes and the distance between their faces closed as,  
  
"Bit, I swear if that's my cupcake then you'll wish you'd never been born!"  
  
(A/N: bad author, bad!! *inflicts multiple wounds*)  
  
"I already wish that!" Bit screamed as he ran between the zoids he stopped long enough to say  
  
"Hi Naomi." And resumed his running. As Leena and Bit exited the hangar, Doc and Leon, who were hiding between a couple of crates, grasped them and pulled them down. Leena looked questioningly at her dad as Bit resumed to eating Leena's cupcake. Leon whispered.  
  
"We're watching Brad and Naomi. They were just about to kiss when you guys came in." Leena smiled, Bit burped, and Doc collapsed into a fit of girlish giggles. They all resumed spying.  
  
Naomi and Brad walked over to a box of unused parts. They were on opposite sides of the crate. They dug through the crate. Naomi found one and they lifted their heads at the exact same time. There lips almost met, stopped only by a nanosecond. (BAD, BAD author!!) Naomi picked up the unit and carried it over to the shadowfox, Brad behind her. She ripped out the old one after Brad turned off the pressure and replaced it.  
  
"Cool," Brad said, "You want to go test it?"  
  
"Sure." They climbed into the cockpit. (A/N: yeah now it has two seats.)  
  
They came to a cliff where Brad fired off a few rounds, hitting the target each time. They opened the cockpit and got out, looking out over the cliff. Brad glanced sideways at her, thinking to himself how beautiful she was. He spoke nonchalantly  
  
"You know why we left." It was more of a statement than a question. She stayed looking out over at the desert, her graceful profile tilted slightly upward.  
  
"Because they were 'spying' on us?" He smiled and turned her to him.  
  
"That and cause I didn't want them there when I did this." And then he kissed her, his arms wrapped around her waist. She returned his kiss with all she could. And they, those who deserved it most, were bathed in the golden glow of the setting sun of zi.  
  
A/N: well that's it. Hope you enjoyed. Yeah so.umm.*totally brain-dead*.. yeah. 


End file.
